


Werewolves and Mistletoe Don't Mix

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Malec Discord Server Advent [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Werewolf Turning, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Becky Lewis, Girls in Love, Holidays, Malec Discord Server, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: But Maia was back in New York and Becky had planned everything out perfectly. She had the mistletoe hanging down from the ceiling of her entryway and when Maia stepped in, it would be the first thing she saw. With Christmas only a few days away - even though Becky didn’t celebrate, she had known it was one of Maia’s favorite holidays - it seemed like the most festive way to make sure Maia knew of her feelings. That, and it meant she could kiss Maia immediately and without delay.
Relationships: Rebecca Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: Malec Discord Server Advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Werewolves and Mistletoe Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Two of the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) Prompt Advent Calendar Event. Prompt: _Mistletoe_

Since Halloween, when Becky’s attraction to Maia had been made  _ very _ obvious, the two had been skirting around any talk of a relationship. Becky had thought it was in fear of hurting Simon - even after they both witnessed the very public display of affection between him and Jace at the Hunter’s Moon - but it was made clear throughout the last month that there were sparks neither of them wanted to admit out loud. 

Of course, Becky had never been one to hide her attraction to Maia. She spent every hour she could facetiming with Maia, complete with ridiculous faces and fake fangs, only to have the werewolf flash her brilliant green eyes back at her, and when they weren’t on the phone, she was sending random texts about her no doubt mundane life when Maia was off on her secret adventure only the Lewis siblings had known anything about. 

But Maia was back in New York and Becky had planned everything out perfectly. She had the mistletoe hanging down from the ceiling of her entryway and when Maia stepped in, it would be the first thing she saw. With Christmas only a few days away - even though Becky didn’t celebrate, she had known it was one of Maia’s favorite holidays - it seemed like the most festive way to make sure Maia knew of her feelings. That, and it meant she could kiss Maia immediately and without delay. 

The knock on her door snapped Becky out of her musings and she straightened the green and white blouse she had chosen especially for the occasion - Simon told her green was Maia’s favorite color which was one thing that came in handy when trying to woo your brother’s ex-girlfriend - before making her way to the door. She took a deep, calming breath that she hoped Maia hadn’t heard through the thin wood and pulled it open, her grin widening the second she saw Maia waiting for her.

“Maia,” she breathed as she took in the beauty of the werewolf for the first time in entirely too long. 

Maia stepped inside, her arms out as if ready to pull Becky into a warm hug, but when she breathed in, her eyes flashed green and she choked on the air she inhaled. Maia’s shoulders rolled, her head rearing back in a howl and when she righted herself, her fangs had replaced her dull human teeth and her eyes were glowing menacingly. 

“What--? Before Becky could finish her question, Maia surged past her, careful to avoid the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling - Becky tried  _ not _ to take offense considering the circumstances - before stopping in front of the coffee table. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the extra stash of mistletoe stacked neatly on the surface. 

“Get it out of here!” Maia growled and Becky thought she should have been scared, but the panic was obvious in Maia’s voice so she acted quickly. She grabbed the mistletoe from the hallway before running for the box of extras. Once she had all of it, she glanced around the apartment and did the first thing she could think of. She opened the nearest window and tossed the very expensive amount of plant over the edge, ignoring the annoyed calls of passers below. 

When Becky glanced back at Maia, the werewolf was leaning against the couch, huffing out what sounded like painful breaths with her eyes squeezed closed in distress. Becky shuffled over and placed a cautious hand on Maia’s arm, noticing the fiery heat radiating from her immediately. Maia opened her eyes and Becky thought she was lucky to get another brief peek at the neon green glow again. 

“What the hell was that?” Becky asked, hoping the words didn’t sound as unkind to Maia’s ears as they did hers. Maia chuckled softly and ran her tongue along her teeth as if checking to be sure her fangs had made themselves scarce. 

“You’re not as interested in the downworld as you should be for a vampire’s sister, huh?” Maia noted with a raise of her eyebrows. She sat down on the arm of the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest, that teasing glint Becky had been immediately enamored by glistening in her eyes. 

"Is there something werewolf-y that I should know about that might stop whatever,” Becky gestured wildly at Maia, “ _ that _ was from happening again?” 

Maia nodded and said, “Mistletoe. It’s toxic to werewolves and forces them to shift when too much is inhaled or ingested.” Becky smacked a hand over her mouth and groaned, tossing her head back in sheer embarrassment. 

“I didn’t know!” Becky said immediately just in case Maia thought she had done it on purpose. “I  _ knew _ I should’ve gone over this with Simon, but no, I didn’t want another one of Simon’s stupid Hanukkah pick up lines and I just really wanted to kiss y--”

Before she could finish, Maia’s hands were around her waist, tugging her closer until their lips had no choice but to touch. Becky squeaked into the kiss, reveling in the way Maia’s warm giggle ghosted over her mouth before what was  _ finally _ happening caught up with her. She wrapped her arms around Maia’s neck and kissed her back as deeply as she could, pushing all of the desperation that had built up inside of her over the last month into the most perfect first kiss she could have imagined. 

When Maia pulled away, Becky sighed in contentment and let her eyelashes flutter open. She was rewarded with Maia’s bright smile and she thought her heart might have stopped beating. Maia brushed a stray strand of hair out of Becky’s face, tucking it behind her ear as the two stared at each other. After a few moments of gawking, Becky let out an embarrassing giggle and rested her hands on Maia’s shoulders, stroking her thumbs across the collarbones peeking from her shirt. 

“Just so you know, I would have left if any pick up lines were thrown around,” Maia noted with a scrunch of her nose. 

Becky ran her finger along the bridge of Maia’s nose before booping it gently and drawled, “I love you a latke.” 

Maia tackled her onto the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
